


Delirious and Real

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [92]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Community: femslash100, Domestic, F/F, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That was the hardest thing I’ve ever survived, and I’ve been pushed out of a window.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirious and Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Alana/Margot - strong.

“That was the hardest thing I’ve ever survived,” Alana says into the quiet room, the silence kept cool by the distant beeping of machines and the squeak of the nurse’s shoes. She can’t decide where she wants to look more—Margot or their son, swaddled in a blanket in her arms. “And I’ve been pushed out of a window.”

Margot looks up, startled, as if she’s been broken away from the trance of their child. Her big eyes haven’t been dry since they heard his first shriek of life. “That was the scariest thing I’ve ever seen.” She pauses, folding the blanket tighter around their son. “And I’ve seen some terrible things.”

Alana smiles, eyes and mind tired but too blissful to sleep. She doesn’t want to wake and realize it’s all a dream. “Oh, come on. You knew we were going to pull through.” She strokes her fingers down their son’s wisp of blond hair. “We’re made of strong stuff, after all.”

“The strongest stuff there is,” she agrees, pressing a kiss to Alana’s temple as they look down on their son. Margot hands him carefully to Alana before crawling in next to her on the hospital bed. Alana went into labor at three in the morning and Margot is still in her silk bathrobe and slippers, her hair unkempt. They’re a delirious, happy, mismatched mess but they _finally_ have their hard-won miracle, the Verger heir made from two women who rose from the ashes of their former lives.


End file.
